You're Not Safe
My name is Anne B. Marshall and I'm trying to get this message out that you are never safe. So I used to live with Colleen and Jane Danelson. We lived in a very nice golf neighborhood since we all loved the sport and with all three of us paying our fair share we could afford a nice home there. Like I said we loved golf and we would all go out golfing whatever the weather and I really wish we never went on this particular day. It was a rainy day but there was no lighting so we golfed. At the fifth hole Jane hit her ball into the bushes. It was a golf ball her mother gave her for Christmas and she wasn't gonna lose it. Jane told Colleen and I to keep golfing and that she would catch up once she got the golf. Colleen and I agreed and drove ahead to the next hole leaving Jane behind to search for her golf ball and that was the biggest mistake of my life. Colleen and I hit three more holes. Driving up to the fourth I took out my phone and texted Jane. I asked her where she was and did we need to pick her up. She told me, “No everything is just fine I got tired and walked home.” This was pretty weird but I ignored it I then texted back, “Well ok just be safe I guess.” The text I got back made me uneasy the text read: “You are never safe.” I felt like something had gone horribly wrong but stupidly I ignored these thoughts. Colleen and I finished all eighteen holes packed up and drove home. I did what I usually did, I got undressed, took a shower and made lunch. Jane's door was closed so I thought she was sleeping and left her alone. It was 8:00 pm 2 hours after we came home and I was wondering what was wrong with Jane because she hadn't come out once since we had gotten home so I decided to check on her. I opened her door and peered inside it was dark and I knew Jane wasn't there she hated the dark and would only turn the lights off if she was leaving for a long period of time. I told Colleen and she started to cry at this that Jane was nowhere in the house. I then called the police they sent a search team out for Jane, she has had asthma since she was five and Colleen and I thought she might have had an asthma attack and died on her way home, but that was far from it. They found her body twisted and contorted into disgusting broken limbs, her face had been ripped to shreds, her stomach was ripped open all her insides missing. Jane's shirt had been ripped off and on the shirt written in her blood was a message that hit me and made me sick just three little words: “You're not safe.” Category:Mental Illness Category:Dismemberment